basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
BRPG Knowledge
Category:BRPG Knowledge is the nuts and bolts of a character in Basilicus RPG. There is no limit to how detailed or diverse Knowledge can be and, in fact, the more detailed and extensive it is, the better. Knowledge should stem from education and training and so when creating a character, or templates for character creation, the skills received should be directly related to the character's education and/or training. Different games, genres, or plots may demand different distribution of skills and so this section will not specify how many skills a character should have. This is in the hands of the games and Game Masters running the characters. Skills are the single most important component to the Basilicus RPG System. Your character's abilities, limitations, opportunities for advancement, and employment are all dependent on his or her skills. Once the character is created, skills can only be advanced by in-character means and through role playing, therefore it is vital that you customize the character exactly to your tastes during the character generation process. All skills are ultimately dependent on a character's Faculties. Skill Types *'Basic Skills' are actions that any character can do, without a prerequisite or species criteria. *'Specialization Skills' are available only to those who have fulfilled any applicable skill prerequisite or species criteria and they support existing Basic Skills when used. *'Advanced Skills' also have prerequisites and/or species criteria, but they are used independent of their supporting skills on a different difficulty level. All skills, despite their prerequisites, function the same. They are bonuses to a ten-sided die roll. When a character wants to use a skill the player must roll the die and add the applicable skill bonus and then compare the value to an opposing die roll. Sometimes a skill will oppose other player characters or non-player characters, while other skills are rolled against the difficulty of the task. The Game Master may also need to modify your resulting value based on the circumstances in which you are using the skill. Whatever net value is the highest wins the result, or if the results are tied nothing happens and/or the skill fails. If a character does not have a skill but attempts the task the difficulty is greatly increased. Often this will add another d10 to the difficulty role at a GM's discretion. Skill Advancment Skills advance in three ways: successes, tutoring, and schooling. Bonuses for individual skills increase when you succeed in using the skill or practice/study the skill, when someone who is better at the skill than you teaches you the skill or when you take a formal class on the skill. The variables involved in how much or how quickly a skill increases is dependent on the individual skill. Knowledge Format The format for listing skills is as follows: *Skill (Specification): Often skill types will be further classified with parenthesis, for example a Fluency (Vernacular) skill would imply that the type of Fluency must be selected on the skill: Fluency (English). *Core Faculty: Which Faculty(ies) the skill is rooted in. The core value of the skill is the sum of all applicable Faculties. *Type: classified the skill as Basic, Advanced, or Specialized *Successes: How many successes it takes to increase the skill's bonus *Tutoring: How many hours it takes of tutoring before the skill's bonus increases *Schooling: How many hours it takes of formal schooling before the skill's bonus increases *Check Against: The skill an opposing PC or NPC must roll against when the skill used, or if the skill is rolled against a GM's difficulty roll *Difficulty Scale: The scale of difficulty as a bonus to a root of 10. Used by a GM to determine the success of a roll or the quality of a success/failure when rolled against a PC or NPC. *Modifications: Any tables, bonuses, deductions or other considerations when using this skill *Description: An analysis of what the skill is, how and why it is used, description of the range, and general ideas of what occurs during successes and failures. Skill Categories Because specific skills will vary wildly with game settings, characters, plots and games the Basilicus RPG System has skills subgategorized by type. Although these types will generally describe the same sort of skill, it allows for specialization so that skills can be customized to games with no limit. When creating skills, please categorize them so that other gamers and game makers can use them. Keep the skills updated and adapt an existing skill before making another one that does the same thing. * Academic * Art * Civil * Combat * Language * Medicine * Philosophy * Physical * Science * Technical * Vehicle